


a tale of the void in her heart

by belindarimbi13



Category: Original Work
Genre: Heart broken, Poetry, Separation Anxiety
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-20 14:21:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14896202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belindarimbi13/pseuds/belindarimbi13
Summary: (c) belinda arimbi





	1. an ode

**Author's Note:**

> (c) belinda arimbi

 

> i saw a peculiar girl  
>  alone by herself,  
>  her shoulder's shaking.
> 
>   
>  i walk towards her and see  
>  that girl holds her chest.
> 
>   
>  she is not sobbing  
>  she just grips her blouse so tight, too tight.
> 
>   
>  so, i ask her if she's broken-hearted,  
>  and trying to hold her shattered pieces.
> 
>   
>  she says, " _no_ ".  
>                " _it isn't how it feels like."_
> 
>   
>  \-- then how does it feel?
> 
>   
>  _"it feels like your heart **no longer** a whole. and that's why you have to hold the void. or else it sucks you and then, there's **nothing left** of you."_

 

  
–b, 02/05/18


	2. a coda

 

> i will miss you
> 
>         in a way that you _won't_ remember.
> 
>   
>                it will **hurt** **me**
> 
>   
>                         but i'm glad i can no longer _hurt you_.

 

  
–b, 02/05/18

**Author's Note:**

> i may not cry, but it hurts like hell.


End file.
